


More alike than you think

by Demise_Rim



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Could be considered a kinda slashy ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demise_Rim/pseuds/Demise_Rim
Summary: Harry has Occlumency lessons fifth year. Shit is revealed.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	More alike than you think

**Author's Note:**

> I made James an ABSOLUTE ASSHOLE in this fic. So sorry. There is also a lot of time skips. It’s a one shot I’m not focusing on anything except the bit I wanted to and Snape and Harry saw each other at the end of the Triwizard Cup thingy and are now civil not friendly but civil HOWEVER hermione and Ron are unaware of this development and looks are very much so kept in class. This contains mentions of abuse and rape. Don’t like don’t read!
> 
> **my work has not been beta’d if you see a mistake LET ME KNOW ******

Harry’s pov/slips to general

Harry is sitting at dinner in the great hall next to Hermione and Ron who are having a conversation about their next charms essay. As usual Ron is procrastinating doing it and Hermione is lecturing him on the importance of the work especially towards his OWLs this year.  
Harry however was a million miles away contemplating what he was going to do tonight. Dumbledore had called him up before the feast to inform him that Snape. S.N.A.P.E. The most hated potions professor Hogwarts has ever seen, has to teach him Occlumency as extra lessons. Even if they didn’t hate each other after being forced to spend time together at Grimmauld place, they certainly were not friends by any means. More time with Snape however, is not what he’s worried about. Dumbledore explained it as almost like defending mind-reading and Snape will be using Legilimency to read my mind. I don’t want anyone to read my mind, especially not Snape. No-one can see my memories. I'm not allowed to tell anyone. I’ll be in big trouble if anyone finds out and it gets back to the Dursleys. Snape probably won’t even care; he'll just laugh at me and agree with Vernon, tell me I’m worthless, and a Freak, and that I don’t deserve to live and I’m just an object. Hell, Snape will probably enjoy watching my memories.

“Harry,” Hermione calls out, attempting to grab his attention, “Are you listening? Are you alright?”

“Yeah ‘Mione, I’m fine I just got told I have to have extra lessons with Snape to stop Voldemort entering my head and I’m not looking forward to it.”

Being given pitying looks by both Ron and Hermione they left me alone and went back to bickering like an old married couple. I wish I could date someone I actually like, Ginny is getting kind of annoying. As much as I want to though, I certainly wouldn’t appreciate ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Gay’ splashed across the front of the ‘Daily Prophet’ by Rita Skeeter. I don’t even know if it’s accepted in the wizarding world, I’ve never even heard it mentioned here before. I go back to cutting up my food into 3billion tiny pieces and anxiously sulking at lessons with Professor Snape for the rest of breakfast. At least it’s Tuesday night, I think as a fleeting but in no way reassuring thought. I get one day of normal school. Oh Joy.

As I am Sitting in the common room after dinner I’m too distracted to go to bed, tomorrow He has lessons with Snape, I don’t even want them, I don’t need them, the visions are ok, they’re useful. But Dumbledore says that when Tom works out that it’s happening I’ll be in grave danger. I’m already in GrAvE dAnGeR Dumbledore with the Dursleys. He doesn’t care about that though, just makes me more moldeable for his cause. Manipulative bastard. Huffing in frustration I head to the dorms in the hope of getting at least a few hours of sleep that are not plagued by the regular nightmares of Cedric or my parents.

Gen pov

Harry was in potions sitting next to Ron, both waiting for the Potions Master to come storming through no doubt and scare the pants off everyone by the door. “Get out your books, turn to page 72 and complete the potion, this is a simple potion I’m sure a third year could manage.” Snape bellowed. With his eyes now on Nevilles desk he continues, “It is also a Non-Explosive potion so no cauldrons should melt or blow up this lesson for the dunderheads that can manage that. Begin!”

Half way through the lesson he sweeps around the classroom critiquing all the potions so far. As always slytherin get a nod and occasionally points even if they did it wrong and gryffindor are on the end of scathing remarks and deducted points.  
“Mr. Potter,” Snape says, spitting the name out like it has a foul taste, “That is the completely incorrect colour you are supposed to have a blue potion at this point, not green.” Even though he was up to the correct blue coloured part of the potion he knew that Snape needed to give him detention for tonight. “Detention! 7:00 o’clock and DON’T be late!” He snarls before turning away and heading to the next victim of his wrath.

Harry was sitting in the library before detention studying for his next Herbology assignment when his wristwatch buzzed letting him know he had 10 minutes he had to be at detention. Packing away his books he slung his bag over his shoulder (like a small duffel bag type thing not a backpack) and began to make his way to the potions classroom for Occlumency lessons. His back still aching from Vernons belt at the start of the holidays, carrying a bag around had made it worse these last two days and was making it extremely uncomfortable to walk.  
Arriving at the potions classroom at 6:59 he hit the door with three short sharp raps to let Professor Snape know he was here.

“Come in,” Snape sneered.

“Evening Professor,” Harry says in an awfully polite tone, Uncle Vernon drilled that into him this summer.

Snape frowns as he looks at the boy. He is very submissive, even when he knows it is not detention. Shrugging this off, he invites Harry into his connecting office for a more comfortable place to work. As he follows Snape notices a slight limp in Harry’s left leg, concerned after the boys behaviour and physical health but not willing to let it show he ignores it for now and moves on to the real reason for being here; Occlumency lessons. 

“To prepare your mind, you must clear it, think of nothing, make it void,” Snape instructs.

“Wait Sir, where do I put my thoughts?” Harry asks.

“Anywhere they cannot be found, the mind is a large place after all.”

“Ready?” Snape asks, with Harry nodding he continues, “3..2..1...Legilimens” 

‘Harry was sitting at school no older than maybe 6 leaning against the lone tree in the yard reading a book on Greek mythology... Harry was at home maybe 8 in this one cleaning the bathroom that only Dudley uses but always seems to be a mess... Harry was 5 years old and Dudley was riding a bike down the street whilst he looked on with jealousy instead of pulling the weeds and pruning the bushes like he was supposed to…’ 

“You threw me out but you took too long to do it, you spent time watching the memories instead of pushing me out.” Looking at Harry he saw a renewed determination in his eyes and went for round two. “3..2..1...Legilimens”

‘Harry was no older than 7 running down the street and away from Dudley and Piers chasing him, with broken glasses clouding the majority of his vision... Harry was 9 and Petunia slapped him on the back of his head for spilling a drink on the floor, even though it was only water... Harry was 7 years old and Vernon was screaming at him with unimaginable anger telling him he was a worthless freak for not getting his chores done on time and throwing him in the cupboard…’

“What was that!?” Snape demandes as soon as Harry’s anger had thrown him out.

“Nothing,” Harry grit out barely containing rage at the fact those memories got through.

“That was not nothing Harry!”

“I Dont Care!” Harry said voice raising rapidly.

“Fine then I’ll see in due time, 3..2..1...Legilimens”

‘Harry was with Ron and Hermione third year in the great hall, the both of them chatting excitedly about what they did in the holidays…’ he couldn’t keep them happy GOD DAMNIT. It’s like Snape was trying to see the worst memories. ‘Harry was 8 and cooking morning breakfast for the Dursley’s but left the bacon on too long, this was followed by Petunia hitting him in the head with the still hot pan, Harry crying out in the pain of being hit and burnt at the same time…’ 

“Are you trying to uncover all my secrets!?” Harry asked in a plea of almost desperation.

“I did tell you I’d find out, didn't I?”

“Freakin slytherin,” Harry muttered.

“Are you abused?” Snape asks awfully quiet.

“No…”

“Legilimens”

This time Harry can’t escape, Snape is a master and Harry has no prior knowledge. He delves into Harry’s deeper memories... ‘Harry was 10 and Vernon had him laying on a pathetic excuse for a bed that was Dudleys when he was 3, raining down punches on the poor defenseless child. Taking off his belt he proceeded to whip the poor 10 yr old Harry into unconsciousness... Harry was 10 again, running away from Dudley and Piers ‘Harry Hunting’ he suddenly appearated on top of a roof much to his relief, until falling off and breaking his leg. Receiving no treatment from the Dursley’s it hurts for months afterwards... Harry was 12 trying to escape his Uncle’s grasp, to no avail as he’s grabbed and dragged to his room, Vernon procèdes to whip Harry until his back is covered in a myriad of bleeding streaks. Vernon unzips his pants and walks towards Harry, forcibly tearing down his 3 sizes to big trackies held up with only a weak piece of rope, he enters Harry with no warning or preparation and revels in the feeling of a tight warm hole as Harry cries out in shock and immense pain at being brutally raped for the first time.’

“Sit,” Snape said, dragging a chair up in front of Harry.  
“I want to help you, Harry. I understand what you're going through.” Snape cuts off Harry as he begins to protest. “No, I do know what I’m talking about and to get you to understand why I’m going to show you something, you are never to repeat this to anyone. Understand?”

“Yes”

Harry pov and general pov 

“Legilimens” Snape says but instead of seeing my memories I’m thrown into Snape’s or rather specifically one of Snape’s. ‘James potter has Severus cornered in the library alone, Sirius isn’t present for this escapade. “Is little slytherin snivellus gay?” “W-whats it to you James?” Severus demands. “If your gay you must be a cockslut,” James continues, “I have an issue and I want you to take care of it.” “Please, No” Snape whimpers. James completely ignoring Severus’ whimpers grabs him by the hair and tugs Snape’s face towards his crutch. Casting a mufilato, and undoing his zip he goes on to face fuck Snape until he comes down Snape’s throat and over his face. “Being gay is a sin, Snivellus” James sneered before zipping up his pants and leaving the library... ‘Now immediately thrown into another memory I see my father James pounding into Severus as he is bent over a desk in an unused classroom.’ Throwing up almost instantly Snape cancels the connection and evaneso’s the mess. 

“As you can see Harry, I understand.”

“My f-father, he’s disgusting, and h-he doesn’t accept gays. Well I’m disowning him before he can disown me. You should never rape someone. Ever!”

“Hey Harry, it's ok, you're ok” Snape says in comforting tones. 

With Harry falling into a sobbing fit Snape carries him into his private quarters and sits him down on the bed, telling Harry he’ll only be a minute he grabs a calming draught from the connecting bathroom and gives it to Harry who downs it instantly before curling up against Snape, crying and mumbling with Snape telling him everything will be alright until he falls asleep. Snape strokes his hair, looking at the peaceful yet strong look in the face of a young man, with so much shit in his life. It’s not fair. But life rarely is, Snape thinks wryly. Deciding that he would worry about these things tomorrow he lays down next to Harry and takes the young boy in his arms. Snape drifts off not long after that, the young man still in his arms the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment so I improve. Kudos. R&R


End file.
